One issue that may dissatisfy users and customers of grass mowing machines is the amount of time and difficulty needed to remove and install rotary mower blades for sharpening or replacement. The blades normally are installed with a center attachment bolt and washer assembly that threads into a mower deck spindle assembly. The bolt then needs to be torqued to secure the blade to the spindle assembly. Depending on the size of the mower deck and the number of spindle assemblies, center attachment bolts may be difficult to reach and attach a wrench or socket to each bolt and tighten it sufficiently. Additionally, due to limited ground clearance and accessibility to the underside of the mower deck, there may be limited space to provide adequate leverage to the wrench or socket to break the bolt loose. The amount of torque required to break a bolt loose can be substantial if the blade has not been changed for a long time. This may require an additional lever or wood block to lock the blade into position for proper torqueing of the bolt.
Some users and customers of grass mowing machines may need to change rotary mower blades frequently because of heavy usage, such as mowing every day. Others may need to change rotary mower blades when the grass mowing machines are used at a distance from the blade changing tools. Additionally, users and customers may need to change rotary mower blades each time a different blade type is required. Each blade type may have a different depth, thicknesses, or edge shape to meet requirements of cut quality, lift, mulching, etc.
A quick attach rotary mower blade system is needed that allows removal and installment of a blade without a wrench or socket. A quick attach rotary mower blade system is needed that is easy to use. A quick attach rotary mower blade system is needed that does not require application of high torque to a center attachment bolt under the mower deck. A quick attach rotary mower blade system is needed that may secure blades having different depths, thicknesses, and edge shapes. A quick attach rotary mower blade system is needed that requires little or no modification of existing rotary spindles and/or mower blades.